Kaisa-Liisa Nurmi (1917-2007)
Parents * Yrjö Johannes Nurmi (1896-1982) * Lyydia Katariina Mäkelä (c.1894- c.1945) Birth Kaisa-Liisa was born in December 25, 1917 to Yrjö and Lyydia Nurmi. She was born in Heideken Hospital in central Turku. Her mother Lyydia had told later that the day she was born was extremely cold and snowy and that they travelled to Heideken with a horse cart. Childhood Kaisa was raised in Port Arthur (or Portsa in colloquial Finnish), one of the central districts of Turku. Her father worked as a construction worker while her mother raised Kaisa and her brothers at home. Kaisa's childhood was quite happy, though her father Yrjö was alcoholic and sometimes also violent. Her mother Lyydia however was extremely kind and caring person. Finnish Civil war in 1918 didn't involve Kaisa or her family. Some of Kaisa's earliest memories involved her grandparents. Her maternal grandmother Maria Matilda Mäkelä (1861-1920) died in 1920 because of the Spanish flu. Kaisa later remembered her grandmothers funeral where she had yelled "dont put granny there" when her coffin was laid on ground. Kaisa's paternal grandmother lived in Lieto near Turku. They often visited her. Kaisa later remembered that when they stayed over night at her grandmother they couldn't sleep since the house was in such a bad condition it was full of insects. Kaisa's paternal grandfather was unknown to her and even to her father. Youth Kaisa went to Pakkari school near her home, nowadays the school is called Topelius school. She also started working very early, around the age of 12, in a button factory. One of the most dramatic events in her early teenage years was the death of her long time best friend when she was 13. Her friend was killed by Tuberculosis. Kaisa's confirmation took place in Michael's Church in Turku. Marriage Kaisa married Väinö Veli Nurmi (1918-1970) in 1940 propably due to the fact that Kaisa was already pregnant. Väinö was Kaisa's first boyfriend, she had met her through a friend. It is unknown whether the pregnancy was planned or not. Due to second World War the couple was separated as Väinö took part in the Winter war (1939-1940) and Continuation War (1941-1944) between Finland and Soviet Union. During the war Väinö got involved with another woman, Dolly Siviä (1922), who worked in the frontline. In 1946 Kaisa and Väinö divorced. During the World war II Due to the Winter and Continuation Wars between Finland and the Soviet Union from 1939 to 1944 Kaisa and Väinö never had time to have their own home. As Väinö was fighting on the frontline Kaisa lived with her mother and two younger brothers in Maaria. Her father served as a truck driver in the war, but didn't have to take part in the actual fighting due to his age. However oldest of her three brothers Väinö served in the army. Maaria was further away from Turku city, which was bombed several times by the Soviets during the two wars. War time was extremely hard for the whole family: worst fear happened in 1943 when the family was informed that Kaisa's younger brother Väinö had been killed in the frontline just few days after his birthday. Kaisa's mother Lyydia was in total shock and collapsed immidiately after hearing the news of her sons death. Lyydia was never again the same after her sons death. She was extremely depressed and soon after the war she got sick with Colorectal cancer and died. Kaisa nursed her mother during her illness and was with her when she died. Nurmi, Kaisa-Liisa Nurmi, Kaisa-Liisa Category:Nurmi (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles